


Surprises Run in the Family

by studythenmarvel



Series: Darcy Stark: Is This a Good Thing? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Cute, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studythenmarvel/pseuds/studythenmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper, always knowing that Tony and enthusiasm can mean many different things, steels herself for anything she may have to fix. She cases out the group as she walks toward them.<br/>Bruce is sitting next to Tony, looking a bit out of place, but content.<br/>Tony looks giddy, and that terrifies her.<br/>Steve is smiling at her and holding Darcy on the loveseat.<br/>She finally looks at Darcy and is confused when she sees she is also giddy and holding a gift bag on her lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises Run in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Lovelies! So, this one-shot is dedicated to my niece, Jocie, who was born on Monday! I'm so proud and I haven't even met her yet! Anyway, one of my close friends helped me with this piece of work, but he doesn't have an ao3 account yet, so I will make sure to officially give him 12% of the credit later. 
> 
> Please enjoy this one-shot and make sure to read the notes at the end!

Denial. Darcy Lewis knows what denial is and she is not experiencing it.

“It’s just been a stressful month,” she says aloud and looks at her calendar, “Okay, It’s been a stressful two months.” That’s all it is. Stress, emotional and physical. Ever since they moved to the tower, about a year ago, Darcy’s life calmed down a quite a bit. But, the past two months have been spent being carted around with Jane all over the world, chasing after one data destination and then the next.

Her emotions have been haywire. She’s seeing her dad more, which is honestly great, she loves her dad. She also sometimes hates her dad’s tendencies. _“Dad. Sleep? Food? Human contact? Those are not wants. Those are needs.”_ She has explained this to him ten times in just the past three days and she’s even worded it so a six year old could get the message (why can’t her genius father?). He still make idiotic decisions. For example, deciding to build a metal suit and _becoming a freaking superhero!_ So, she worries about her dad… a lot.

There’s also the fact that she has been getting some loving from a certain blonde haired super solider. That’s really messed with her emotions, though, obviously _not_ in a bad way.

Darcy sighs. All that stress has to be the reason she’s missed two periods. There’s no way she could be pregnant. She and Steve are religious when it comes to using protection. Darcy closes her eyes and breathes deep. Before she even starts thinking of a plan of action, nursery themes, baby names, and how to tell her dad and Steve, she needs to make sure she is actually pregnant.

* * *

Three hours, four water bottles, and seven pregnancy tests later, Darcy is staring at six tests that say she is most definitely pregnant and one that claims “invalid,” and _what does that even mean?_ She’s pretty sure the six to one score means there is a baby in her future. This fact simultaneously scares and relieves her, and _isn’t that something._ Honestly, she thinks she was more terrified of getting a negative result.

She hears a knock on the bathroom door, followed by, “Darcy? Darcy, are you okay? Jarvis said you’ve been in there for two hours.”

Darcy lets out a wet laugh _, and when did she even start crying?_

“Are you crying? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Steve’s voice is urgent, worried.

“I’m fine, Steve.” She tells him through the door, her voice cracking a bit.

There’s a sound against the door, like he leaned his head against it, “That would’ve sounded a lot more convincing if your voice wouldn’t have cracked.” He sounded bemused.

Darcy opened her mouth to reply, but she sniffled instead.

Steve tries the door handle and it turns, “Baby,” Darcy snorts a little because _that definition will be changing_ , “I’m coming in.”

Darcy stands in front of the counter the tests are on, blocking them from Steve’s view. He stops a few feet from her, looking at her in concern, and Darcy tries to quell it by smiling. All it did was make him _more_ concerned, because that smile was a _nervous_ smile.

“Darcy… Wha-.”

Darcy cuts Steve off, “I swear I’m fine Steve. Mostly fine. Okay, more like alright. I feel alright. I’m nervous as hell and _terrified_ right now, but I’m also excited. Like, really excited. My excitement may be on level with Dad when Pepper and-.”

Rough lips meeting hers, in a soft kiss, interrupt her. Darcy makes a small noise of appreciation and grasps Steve’s shoulders to drag him closer. Steve wraps his arms around Darcy’s waist and hugs her to him. Nipping his lip, she slowly back towards the counter, determined to get what she wants. Steve, the considerate husband that he is, lifts her up and sets her on the counter.

Darcy, when asked how Steve found out she was pregnant, wishes she could talk of an elaborate dinner she cooked, or about how she left little baby things around their apartment until Steve finally got a clue. Neither of those would be true, though.

As Steve sets Darcy on the bathroom counter, multiple clatters, made loud by the echo of the bathroom, are heard. Steve pauses his attack on her lips when Darcy freezes. He leans back a little to look at her face, which is white, and sees that her eyes are closed. He steps back, confused, and a loud _crunch_ follows. Darcy’s eyes snap open and she stares at Steve as he freezes before slowly looking at the floor.

His face is scrunched up in confusion as he sees all the tests that litter the floor. He bends down to pick one up, and turns it over in his hand. Darcy can see the exact moment he reads the word on the test; his mouth falls open in a small gasp and his eyes widen.

She bites her lip, watching him for a reaction, positive or negative. Her butt hurts, sitting on the ledge, so she scoots off and stands in front of him. The movement seems to snap Steve out of his reverie. He looks up at her and sees she’s biting her lip in hesitation.

Steve holds up the test, “You’re pregnant?” He whispers, voice full of wonder.

Darcy nods, “According to those tests. I haven’t been to a doctor yet to get an official yes, but I figured I could just go to Bruce and have him run a test.” Steve’s smile widens at her explanation.

“Well, then we need to go! Now. We need to know.” He grabs her hand and pulls her to him. Darcy laughs as he guides her, with a hand on her back, towards the elevator.

“Steve.” Darcy says, trying to slow him down, “ _Steve!”_ She speaks a little louder when he doesn’t seem to hear her. “Steve!”

He stops and looks at her, “What?” Darcy’s heart stutters a little bit at the look of utter love and devotion on his face.

“Before… Before we find out, for sure, I want to know… I… Are you okay with this?” Darcy trails off in a whisper, a desperate look on her face.

Steve’s whole face lights up as he grabs both her hands and pulls her into him, “Of course I am okay with this. Darcy, you’re _my wife_. I want to have a family with you.” He cups her face and wipes away the tears that escaped.

“Are those happy tears?” He whispers, pressing his forehead against hers. Darcy’s laugh is a little watery, but she nods and wraps her arms around him.

“I love you.” She whispers, moving her head to rest in the crook of his neck.

Steve’s heart swells and he wonders what he ever did to deserve her, to deserve _this._

“I love you. So much.” He tells her and softly kisses her neck. They stand there, resting in one another’s embrace, for a while.

Steve pulls back and looks into her eyes, “Are you okay with this?” He asks her, and the look on his face is a little anxious.

Darcy nods her head quickly, “Of course I’m okay with this! I’ve always wanted to have a family, and the fact that I’m having one with you? That makes this even better.” She tells him with such conviction and devotion, that there’s no way he could ever doubt that she wants this.

 Steve kisses her, quick and hard, before pulling back.

“Let’s go see Bruce?” He asks her, taking her hand and gesturing to the elevator. He gets his answer in the form of a small laugh and a nod.

As they wait for the elevator, Steve can’t help but think about how lucky he is. He remembers everything that has gone wrong in his life, all the relationships that were cut too short, the chances he never had an opportunity to take, and the “what if’s” he’ll never have an answer for. Steve also considers everything that has gone right, all the second chances he’s been given in the 21st century. He thinks about the woman he’s holding hands with and realizes there aren’t even thoughts to express how incredibly blessed he feels in this moment.

* * *

When they finally reach Bruce’s lab, they find Tony there. Tony looks up when they walk in, he smiles wide at Darcy and glares a little at Steve.

“How is the beautiful fruit of my loins?” Tony questions sarcastically, wiping his greasy hands off on a rag.

Darcy rolls her eyes, but walks to her dad and hugs him, “I’ve missed you too, Dad.” She laughs a little.

Tony wraps his arms around her, tight, and kisses her head, “So, what is the purpose of this visit? You finally realize Capsicle is-.”

“Dad. Please stop. I love Steve. You know this. You made a speech at the wedding and everything.” Darcy interrupts him. Tony scoffs and lets her go.

“We all know you secretly like me, Tony.” Steve tells him, walking towards them.

“Nope. I could never like the man who married my brilliant daughter. It’s against dad code or something of the like.” He insists, though humor is in his tone.

“Did you guys come to visit Brucie? Or did Jarvis tell you I was here?” He asks, going back to the lab table currently holding whatever he’s working on.

Darcy and Steve share a look.

_Do we tell him?_

_No! He’s my dad, he’ll freak out._

_Wait until we know for sure?_

_Yes._

“Would you two please stop doing that weird thing where you communicate without speaking? It’s creepy.” Tony says, glaring at them.

Darcy and Steve both look a bit guilty, which makes Tony suspicious. He sets his tools down onto the table and gives them his full attention.

“What’s going on?” He’s hesitant, almost like he’s scared of the answer.

“Nothing.” They both respond at the same time.

Tony crosses his arms and doesn’t look impressed, “Is that so?”

The lab doors open, which stops Darcy or Steve from responding.

Bruce walks in, looking down at a tablet in his hands. When he finally looks up he freezes.

“Uh… Hi guys. What’re you doing here?” Bruce asks, wary.

“Funny, Bruce. I was just asking them the _exact same_ thing.” Tony mutters, staring at Darcy and Steve.

Bruce looks at Tony, “What are _you_ doing here?” He asks him, suspicious.

Tony mocks offense, “I thought I’m always welcome.”

Bruce rolls his eyes and turns to the couple, “What can I do for you?”

“Ummm…” Darcy trails off, unsure how to precede.

“We just wanted to come and-.” Steve starts to excuse.

“I need a blood test done.” Darcy interrupts him, ignoring his huff of annoyance and Tony’s utter surprise.

Bruce goes from suspicious to concern in three seconds flat, “Why?”

“Yeah. Why? Are you okay? Is there something wrong? Are you sick? Darcy!” Tony starts, rushing his words together and getting agitated with no response.

“Dad. Calm down.” Darcy commands, gabbing his shoulders and staring at him. Tony nods and takes a deep breath.

“She’s fine, Tony. We wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t.” Steve reassures him.

“Okay. Why do you need a blood test done, then?” Tony questions, looking at them.

Steve looks at Darcy and smiles, supporting. Darcy raises an eyebrow, and Steve nods.

Taking a deep breath she responds, “I need an HCG blood test done.”

Tony inhales a breath, surprised, and Bruce’s eyes widen.

“You _need an HCG blood test?_ ” Tony asks, his voice shrill, “Why?”

Darcy snorts, “To check my hormone levels?” Tony narrows his eyes at her.

“I do not appreciate the snark, missy. _Why_ do you need to check your hormone levels?”

She sighs and pinches her nose, “Because, Dad, I may be pregnant.”

Tony chocks on air, “ _Pregnant!?”_

Bruce sighs, for a genius, Tony can sometimes be very… _stupid._

“Yes, Dad. Pregnant. As in, there will be a toddler running around here in the near future.” Darcy explains, voice dry and expression not impressed.

 Steve lets out a short laugh and interjects, “That is, if we are still living here.”

Tony makes a noise of indignation, “Of course you will still be living here! That’s _my grandchild.”_

Darcy’s face softens when she sees the hurt on his face, “Dad, no one is leaving. We don’t even know if I’m pregnant yet. Let’s all breathe and let Bruce do his thing.” She sends a look his way.

Bruce recognizes this look and gets to work right away, “Over here, Darcy. Let me draw some blood and I’ll get to scanning it.” Darcy takes a deep breath and follows him, giving a reassuring smile to Steve.

* * *

Pepper freezes when she sees the group sitting in the penthouse living room.

Tony sees her, “Hey, Pep! Come here!” He yells, smiling wide.

Pepper, always knowing that Tony and enthusiasm can mean _many_ different things, steels herself for _anything_ she may have to fix. She cases out the group as she walks toward them. Bruce is sitting next to Tony, looking a bit out of place, but content. Tony looks _giddy_ , and that _terrifies_ her. Steve is smiling at her and holding Darcy, as they’re sharing the loveseat. She finally looks at Darcy and is confused when she sees she is _also_ giddy and holding a gift bag on her lap.

“What are you guys doing here?” She asks politely, taking the empty couch seat next to Tony.

Darcy and Tony giggle, _giggle_ , and it does _absolutely nothing_ to calm her nerves.

Bruce snorts and sends her an amused smile.

Pepper gives her husband a look that says, ‘ _You will tell me what’s going on and you will tell me now.’_

Tony shrinks a little under it, but shakes his head instead of telling her anything.

Sighing, she looks at Steve for an explanation.

“Here.” Darcy thrusts the gift bag at her before Steve can say anything.

Pepper awkwardly grabs the bag and raises an eyebrow at her.

Darcy just shrugs at her and excitedly says, “Open it.”

Pepper rolls her eyes and asks, “It won’t explode on me, will it?”

Tony guffaws, “Not for at least six months, Pep. And even then, it won’t if we’re lucky.”

Steve, Darcy, and Bruce all laugh loudly, but Pepper is left even more confused.

She finally just decides to take her chances and slowly pulls the tissue paper out of the bag, one piece at a time. When she finally has all the paper out, she sees pink fabric. She slowly pulls it out and unfolds it. She holds it out in front of her and that’s when she realizes it’s a _onesie_ and its _baby sized_.

Pepper’s heart beats faster and her eyes fill with tears. The onesie has the phrase, “My NANA kicks-butt in the boardroom” in white lettering with and silver outline. In the middle of the onesie is a silver superhero mask with the letters “CEO” under it.

Pepper looks at Darcy, who also has unshed tears in her eyes, in question.

Darcy nods, not needing Pepper to voice her question, “You were always going to be Nana, whether Dad pulled his act together or not. You were my mom from the moment Dad found out about me and pulled me from foster care.”

Pepper doesn’t even attempt to keep her composure. She sobs and throws herself at Darcy, tugging her into a tight hug.

“Oh, honey, I love you. So much. You’ve been my daughter since day one.” Pepper whispers into Darcy’s hair.

Darcy’s tears start to fall and she tightens her grip on Pepper, “I love you too, Mom.”

* * *

Tonight is movie night, which means everyone is in the common room, kitchen, or, in Clint’s case, the vents. Because none of them could act like responsible adults, especially when it comes to movie night, Jarvis always chose a movie at random and usually he’s always spot on. Tonight, Jarvis refused to reveal the movie he had picked ahead of time. This brought much excitement among the Avenger family, as Jarvis has never done this before.

Pepper and Darcy have been acting weirdly all day. Even Clint noticed, and that says _a lot._

Laughter sounds from the kitchen. Tony leans back against the couch and shares a look with Steve, because that laughter is Pepper and Darcy, which is kind of _terrifying._ Bruce drops down onto the couch across form Tony and nods at him.

“What’s up with Pepper and Darcy?” He asks him, genuinely concerned.

Tony shakes his head, “I have absolutely no idea. They’ve been like this _all day_ and it’s starting to be more terrifying than Natasha is on a daily basis.”

“Actually, they’ve been like this for the past _week_ , and you’re just noticing it now.” Natasha’s voice makes them all jump, _because when did she get there?_

“And nothing is more terrifying than Natasha is on a daily basis. _Nothing._ ” Clint says, climbing out of the vent above them.

“Stop doing that!” Tony screeches, holding a hand to his chest.

Natasha smirks at him, “Stop being unaware of your surroundings.”

Tony’s ready to argue, but Darcy and Pepper walk in.

“Tony, no arguing. Tonight is movie night. That means we all love each other and are a happy family.” Pepper explains to him, plopping down next to him and cuddling into his side.

Tony’s heart all but melts, “Okay, Pep. No arguing.”

Thor, finally able to pull her out of the lab, quite literally, shows up carrying Jane in a fireman’s hold. Everyone laughs, including Jane, and they settle down for the movie.

“Hey, J. Dim the lights and roll the film!” Darcy tells him.

Jarvis does just that and the beginning scenes of _Father of the Bride: Part II_ roll across the screen.

Laughter and tears (from those who are dealing with extra hormones) fill the room as they watch the screen.

A few hours later, as the credits roll, Clint finally asks, “This is a great choice, Jarvis, really, it is. But why part two and not part one?”

Tony, whenever asked, will swear that Jarvis’ voice held a _humorous tone._

“It seemed a fit choice, Mr. Barton. Especially considering Ms. Pepper and Ms. Darcy are both pregnant.”

Many things happened at once. Jane, Thor, and Clint freeze and stare at Pepper. Natasha, being, well, _Natasha,_ only falters a little bit, but otherwise shows no reaction. Steve laughs, _really hard_ , while looking at Tony.

Tony. Tony’s face goes _stark_ white, his eyes grow two sizes, and his chin is basically on the floor.

“Pre-Pregnant? You’re Pregnant.” He stutters, looking at Pepper, “Both of you? At the same time?”

Darcy, having moved to stand next to Pepper, nods at her dad.

Steve walks to Tony and claps him on his back, “Congratulations, Tony. You’re a dad, again.”

It’s a good thing Steve was right there. He was able to catch Tony before he hit the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one-shot is well written. I'm still a bit new to the writing part of the FanFiction world. If you see any mistakes or tags I may have missed, please let me know. 
> 
> I'm also probably going to make this a series, at least that's my plan. So, I hope you guys love it, and if you do, review, review, review!


End file.
